


Have Faith In Me

by Wolfw00d



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, My First Fanfic, Portal Adventures, Self-Insert, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-01-26 15:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12560360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfw00d/pseuds/Wolfw00d
Summary: You're an alien warrior who gets her life saved by a...human? But where did he come from? How did he get here? Why does he seem strangely familiar..? Is it your injuries getting to you or do you have a deeper connection with him? Only time will tell!





	1. Chapter 1

You jump over a collapsed tree, trying to catch your breath as the fearsome creature chases after you. You can hear its determined pace followed by eager growls attempting to escape its throat through heavy pants. Your warrior physique moves gracefully over the obstacles in your path, you glide and lunge through the crazy jungle of this strange world you call home. You can hear running water in the distance.  
_I wonder if it can swim.._  
As you're lost in thought your foot just misses its landing and causes you to go tumbling down a rough hill, the creature closing in. Just then, you see a figure in black, tattered, clothing throw itself at the monster. You try to steady your spinning head and concentrate on the commotion in front of you. The monster does a quick swipe at the mysterious figure and manages to catch them midair which causes them to go flying into a nearby tree. Satisfied, the monster sets its eyes back on you and prepares to charge. You try to get up and hobble over to safety but your body is too sore from rolling on such rough terrain. You hear a loud boom behind you followed by a howl of pain from the deadly creature. You turn around to see it falling to the ground, the figure standing over it, holding some sort of makeshift gun. There's a new fear settling in, this mysterious figure..What did they want? Are you their next victim? You try to crawl away, noticing the river just a few feet away. You hear quick footsteps behind you and your heartbeat starts to go crazy. A sudden wave of adrenaline bursts through you, you manage to jump to your feet and take a few strides closer to the water before your injuries begin to overwhelm you and your body gives out.  
_Just perfect..._  
You fall into the water and everything starts to go blurry. Just before you lose consciousness you see a six fingered hand come through the water, reaching out towards you.  
  
**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

You awake to the smell of burning wood, you open your eyes and find yourself covered with something familiar.  
_What is this? A duster?_  
You cautiously sniff the article of clothing, your hand caressing the fabric.  
"You're awake."  
The sound of the deep voice makes you flinch, your nerves immediately on edge. You turn slowly to see the mysterious figure from earlier. They look different though, you realize the familiar coat wrapped around you is what's missing. You peer at the figure, they appear to be male from a species slightly different than your own. His skin was pale, aside from a bit of rose in his cheeks and nose. Strong chin, deep brown eyes, brown hair with a bit of grey peppered through. His eyes look tired, creased from the stress of living in this world, you barely notice the softness hidden behind it. You sniff the air, taking in his scent, it's not like anything you've ever smelled before.  
"Who are you?" you ask, in a quiet and cautious voice.  
"Do not worry, I mean you no harm."  
You narrow your eyes in disbelief, you've never encountered anyone or anything aside from danger in this jungle.  
"How do you know my native tongue?" You ask, curious to know who this stranger is and how he can communicate with you so effortlessly.  
"I know it as it is mine as well. To be honest, I was wondering the same about you." he smiles, the softness in his eyes becoming more prominent.  
"Who are you? And what do you mean you were wondering the same about me? Everyone on this planet who has the capability of speech speaks this language but you do not appear to be....like us."  
"Well I'm not, I was teleported here through a portal from another dimension. My name is Stanford, but you can call me Ford. I'm human, but you do not appear to be much different than me. "  
You ignore his statement of your appearance, only focusing on one word.  
_Human..._  
The word rattled in your head. You've heard stories of these creatures existing long ago, but no one had seen a full blooded human in thousands and thousands of years. The legends were; that many, many, years ago humans who came into our realm had made deals with the golden one, the one who brought the darkness into our world.  
_Bill Cipher..._  
He had the ability to bounce through dimensions, corrupting gullible minds into thinking he was some sort of God. Offering them deals of granting their desires in exchange for a small price, but he played dirty. The elders believed he went into a dimension where humans existed, granted them the gift of knowledge of other worlds which brought them to ours. At first it was fantastic, both parties learning from each other and working harmony. However, there were some that saw our world and got greedy..They wanted our bountiful land for themselves. Bill saw this as his ticket to spread his evil ways, he told those humans if they gave him access to their minds he would help them make our world theirs. Bill cheated though, he turned the humans into horrifying monsters, demons even. Now they've evolved, bred, and become deadly creatures. They got full run of our land, but they lost their humanity.  
"Are you alright?" Ford asked, concern in his voice as he sees you lost in thought.  
All you can do is stare in awe, there is a real life human in front of you. You knew deep down you had human blood running through your veins, but he smelled so different. How could something that existed inside you be so unfamiliar?  
"I'm just shocked is all, I've never seen a human before. Humans hold a large part of my peoples history, but they're nothing more than a mere legend. Or so I thought."  
"Your history? Would you mind explaining?" he asks, one eyebrow arched with curiosity.  
You explain to him your worlds dark history that's been passed down for generations as he listens in astonishment. He flinches at the sound of Bills name, his aura turning a dark and gloomy tone. He doesn't notice you trail off as you observe his sudden mood swing.  
_Do all humans know Bill? Wait...What if he's working for Cipher?_  
A quiet gasp escapes your mouth and your hand goes to stop it. He snaps back to reality, noticing your sudden discomfort and fear building in your face.  
He stands up, holding his hands out in attempt to coax you into staying calm, assuming your thoughts.  
"Get away from me! You're working for that demon aren't you!? The elders warned that he would return!" You try to scramble away, your wounds and bruises aching with every movement.  
"What?! No! Please calm down, you're going to hurt yourself, please!"  
You hiss, baring your teeth, adrenaline bringing out your animal like nature, making him back away.  
"I don't want to hurt you, p-please let me..explain. I too, was tricked by Bill." his shoulders slump as the words fall out of his mouth.  
Your lips relax, your snarl turning into a confused grimace.  
He looks ashamed, staring into the fire that separates the two of you. Your body relaxes and that's when you finally notice that your wounds are bound and dressed.  
_He must've..._  
Your thought trails off as you feel a wave of guilt for almost attacking the poor man.  
"I'm...I'm sorry," you mumble, embarrassed.  
"Please don't be, it's understandable to be weary of trusting a human in your situation." he smiles sweetly, you feel your cheeks start to burn.  
You're immediately dumbfounded, were you really getting flushed by this mans smile? You begin to observe him as he stares back into the fire seemingly lost in thought. You notice more details in his appearance; the cleft in his strong chin, the dark stubble, he looked ruggedly handsome. Your gaze continued south, his shoulders were broad and his physique looked strong. You began to study his tattered clothing, noticing an array of scars showing through some of the tears. You look back up at his face only to find him staring back at you with rosy cheeks.  
"I-I-didn't mean any disrespect." stumbling over your own words, blood rushing to your face.  
He chuckles in response.  
"So, you haven't told me your name yet."  
"It's (y/n), I'm from the northern tribe of this world."  
"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."  
"Thank you and thank you for saving me. And cleaning up my wounds."  
"Of course" He smiled that sweet smile again while his eyes sparkled in the fire. You notice his cheeks flush a little as he clears his throat.  
"Would you mind traveling together for awhile? I mean..At least until you're fully healed. Unless you're not up to it of course." He asked as he nervously ran his six fingers through his hair while averting his gaze everywhere else but you.  
"That would be lovely, I appreciate the help." you say, smiling back at him, his cheeks turning an even more crimson color than before.  
"Lets get some rest." he says, laying back on his makeshift bed. You stare for a moment, annoyed that you had only just woken up. You reluctantly lay back on the makeshift bed he's provided for you, and much to your surprise drift, off to sleep.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ford shuts his eyes, carefully listening for the otherworldly being to relax. He holds his position until he can hear your steady breathing, he waits for a few more moments before carefully raising his head to peek up at you. You had quickly fallen asleep, due to your bodys injuries no doubt. Your chest rises and falls slowly, he can't help but smile at how peaceful you look. He admires you from afar, carefully observing every detail. Your (h/l) (h/c) falling over your face, slightly covering your (s/c) skin, your mouth is slightly open with soft breaths coming in and out. He couldn't help but think how human you looked, despite a few varying extraterrestrial features. His cheeks flush as he notices your mystifying beauty tantalizing him, it had been awhile since he had a companion, a female one at that. He frowned at his own selfish thoughts, warning them not to stray to far into his imagination.  
_Don't think that way, you just saved her life and here you are being inappropriate.._  
He crossed his arms behind this head and laid back down, staring up at the bizarre sky that spread out above him. His stomach turned as his mind filled with thoughts of his own world, perplexing as it was it definitely didn't compare to this place. He had hardly slept since his arrival through the portal, though he had tried to make the best of his situation using all his basic survival skills and quick wit to survive through the abnormality of this world. Nostalgia clouded his mind as he gradually drifted off into sleep.

_"Hahahaha!"_  
_Fords eyes flew open, his surroundings suddenly grey and full of ash._  
_"Well, well, well! Stanford Pines! Long time no see! You seem to be adjusting well! Hahahaha!" the golden triangle cackled despite not having a mouth._  
_"Man am I glad to see you though! I have been bouncing through so many dimensions to try to find you!" He twirled his cane around enthusiastically._  
_Fords rage grew at the sight of the demon he once believed to be his friend._  
_"Get out of here Bill! I want nothing to do with you!"_  
_"Whoa whoa! Chill out there Sixer! There's no reason to be testy, I'm just saying I've missed you is all! Don't you feel the same? Admit it, you missed me!" His one eye squinting with glee._  
_"I would never miss you! Be gone you vile demon!"_  
_"Oh you're breaking my heart! And here I was going to offer you a deal to get home, but if you're going to be rude I do have other matters I can attend to." His tone annoyed as he pulls out a pocket watch to check the time._  
_"I would never make a deal with you again, not after you tricked me the last time!"_  
_"Hahahahaha! Have it your way! You'll change your mind though and when you do...I'll be waiting oh I'll be waiting...." His voice becoming more and more distorted as disappeared._

Ford shot up, breathing hard and sweating. He groaned at the realization of the dream, anxiety building up in his chest as mind wandered into a dark place. He wanted to go home, but he would never make a deal with Bill, not again.  
_Never again..._  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

You woke up to the bright light of a new day shining on your face. You groan and roll over to shield your eyes, desperately trying to save yourself a headache. Much to your dislike, the day had started.  
"Ugh..." you groan, sitting up and rubbing your eyes.  
You look around, trying to remember where you are while your eyes adjust.  
Your nose picks up on that peculiar scent again and suddenly you remember where you are. You slowly turn to face the human who calls himself Ford only to find him still sound asleep. You decide you're going to take this opportunity to get a closer look, lowering yourself to ground to become stealthy. You carefully inch yourself over to him, attempting to make minimal noise.  
_Wow...._  
You're in awe of how intriguing he is, his face is so peaceful, completely different than the man you were speaking to last night. You lean in closer, taking in his scent.  
_Incredible..._  
Something about it is so inviting.  
You want to touch him, his hair looks tousled but soft, his skin a bit disheveled but you can feel the warmth radiating off of it. You listen to his steady breathing, he seems to be in a deep sleep. You bite your lip and gnaw for a few moments in thought.  
_Do I dare to..._  
Your thought trails off as you realize your body has reacted on its own, your hand is near him and you can feel your nerves anticipating the touch. You caress his cheek and feel the stubble of his chin on your palm. Your nerve endings starts sending sparks of sensations throughout your arm and down your spine.  
_Amaz-_  
Fords eyes fly open at the feeling of an unwarranted touch. In his half asleep/half defensive state he pins you down on your back ready to attack. It only takes a few moments before he realizes his mistake and sees the shock (and slight pain) in your face.  
"Oh! I'm so..Oh no, (y/n) I'm so sorry! I..I've been in this jungle a long time and I..I didn't..I.."  
He's completely flustered by this point and quickly releases his grip on your arms.  
"Are you alright?? Your injuries..I'm so sorry, let me see."  
You're in pain yet slightly embarrassed, you didn't expect him to wake up and you definitely didn't expect him to pin you down on the ground. Despite your just meeting this man you're ashamed to admit that you're utterly infatuated. Your cheeks burn even more at the realization of this newfound attraction.  
_How am I even..I mean he's a HUMAN! Is it because he's so intriguing? What is wrong with me?_  
While you're dealing with your rampant thoughts you don't realize that Ford has taken it upon himself to assess any possible damage he may have caused. His gentle hands are carefully grazing over your bandages to and bruises, he sighs with relief when he's done.  
"(Y/n), are you alright? Everything seems in order but that's only skin deep. Quite literally." he chuckles at his own joke.  
You snap out of your internal argument, cursing and assuring yourself that you will finish this later.  
"Yes, yes sorry. I'm fine thank you. I'm sorry for..Um..Well, waking you up I suppose."  
You feel that familiar burning in your cheeks again, you curse yourself again at thought of just how familiar this feeling is beginning to get.  
"No need to be sorry, I assume you're curious about meeting someone of a different species." He says flashing you a warm smile.  
_What is this strange...fluttery feeling in my stomach?_  
You two stare at each other for what feels like forever before Ford realizes he's still on top of you.  
"My apologies, I suppose I can get off of you now."  
He rolls off and sits up next to you, causing a now empty feeling in the spot where he just was. He reaches over to pick up his glasses and puts them on while turning his face away from you.  
You slowly sit up, still processing the last 24 hours and your new emotions. In all your life you had never found someone to make you feel like this, you left your tribe to explore on your own and be free. It was a strange feeling to want to be with someone, so unusual and new. You shook your head at the thought.  
_My injuries must be getting to me, this is ridiculous. I am being ridiculous._  
You looked over at Ford who seemed to be just as lost in thought as you were.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_What am I thinking? She's NOT EVEN HUMAN! Granted she's humanoid, but how would that even work? Well, scientifically speaking it could...Well..Depending on her..._  
Ford swiftly glances at you and back at the ground.  
_Anatomy...._  
The thought is enough to make his cheeks burn, he couldn't believe how perverse he was being. Sure he'd been in this dimension for awhile and there was obviously urges, but this was definitely improper. His brows furrowed in frustration.  
_You can't just save someones life then feel this way less than 24 hours later! Who am I? Stanley?!_  
Although he felt resentment for Stanley, he smirked at the thought, silently cursing his brother and his luck with ladies.  
_Though I'm sure he's never felt this way about an extraterrestrial..._  
Ford looked up into the bright sky, taking in the day that had such a floundering start. The creatures would be tracking them down soon, he knew that you both needed to move. The best way to stay out of their grasps was to change location frequently and throw them off your scent trail. Ford took a deep breath, pushing his foolish thoughts to the back of his mind.  
"(Y/n), are you going to be okay to head out? If we don't continue on soon we may be putting ourselves in the midst of danger."  
Ford fidgeted with his six fingered hands, he knew he was just trying to ease the awkward tension in the air, but he was also right. The alluring space being nodded in agreement, she had traveled this land long enough to know the dangers lurking in the shadows.  
"Excellent, I'll pack up the camp, you just take it easy."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ford began to hurriedly pack up the camp he had set up as you watched his muscles contract and relax with each movement he made. You could tell he was definitely an older specimen of his species, but he was definitely in fine shape. Whether that was from surviving your world or how he lived his life in his was a mystery.  
"So, you said that you were brought here through a portal was this Bills doing?"  
He stiffened and instantly you regret your prying.  
"I'm sorry, if you don't want to talk about it you don't have to. I was just curious, we are going to be traveling together so I was hoping we could become better acquainted."  
"It's not that, Bill is indirectly involved, but it's not technically his fault I'm here. To be honest I can't really say it's anyone's fault I'm here except my own," he responded after a long pause.  
You raise your brow at him, although he was facing away you could still hear the troubled tone in his voice.  
"Bill helped me create a machine that I assumed was going to help me learn the secrets of my world, but he tricked me. He wanted to use the machine to invade my world and spread chaos."  
"He wanted to do onto your world what he did to mine many years ago, you should be glad you stopped him from doing so."  
Ford sighed and turned to face you, his brown eyes were burning with emotions. You jumped to your feet and threw your arms around him. Ford was taken back by the sudden embrace, but quickly reciprocated the gesture. His body shuddered against yours and you held him as he quietly wept.  
_I hardly know him, but there's a connection with him that I just can't explain._  
He felt so warm against you, you closed your eyes and lost yourself in the embrace. It had been awhile since you had companionship, but this was an entirely different feeling.  
He seems so familiar, but how would that even be possible?  
You snap back to reality as Ford pulls away, his eyes puffy from the tears.  
"Thank you for that, I needed it." His voice is soft, almost like a whisper. A sweet smile playing on his lips. They are ever so inviting, you can feel your lips tingle with temptation.  
_Don't start..._  
"Anytime, I know how it is to travel alone. It can get pretty...well, lonely."  
You awkwardly chuckle at the realization of your own loneliness.  
"So why do you travel alone? If you don't mind me asking that is. You seem more than capable, but isn't it a bit dangerous? I mean, I'm sure our meeting isn't the only time you've had close calls."  
_Close...calls? Who does he think he's talking to?!_  
"Excuse me?! I have been raised on this land! I am MORE than capable of handling myself. Yes I am grateful for your help, but I definitely did NOT need it!"  
_How dare he.._  
"I'm so sorry, I definitely did not mean to offend..I simply meant that it might be better to have someone by your side. Maybe a partner or...significant other?"  
You freeze.  
"I....No, I never did quite fit it in with my people. I have too much of a free spirit."  
Ford laughs, you shoot him a glare.  
"What's so funny?!"  
He smiles.  
"Nothing, I was an outcast on my world too. I guess that's why we get along."  
He continues to laugh so you do too.  
_Maybe we're not so different after all.._


	2. Chapter 2

  
Ford looks down at you, his gaze getting lost in the sparkling eyes before him.  
"We...really need to get a move on," he says before his mind gets too clouded. He clears his throat and turns away from you to prevent any further distractions.  
"How are your injuries? Are you sure you're okay to travel?"  
After a few moments of no response he turns back to see you picking up part of the load he's packed up.  
"Oh! Please don't overwork yourself on my behalf, I can definitely carry everything on my own! I have been doing so after all."  
You scoff at him, "don't be ridiculous I'm more than cap-" just then your knees give out and you fall flat on your bottom.  
_Owch..._  
Ford drops the stuff he was packing up and rushes over to you, "are you alright?!"  
You sit there muttering angrily to yourself as he helps you up.  
"I told you not to overwork yourself.."  
You glare at him.  
"Do not patronize me, I am not fragile!"  
Ford looked hurt, but he was more annoyed at how stubborn you were being.  
"No, but you are injured and will stay that way if you're not careful!"  
You couldn't believe he was arguing with you, what did he know? He was a human you've barely known for less than 24 hours. You pushed him away and began picking up the supplies you had just dropped.  
"Please, I can handle it on my own.." Ford pleaded.  
"I am MORE than capable!"  
Ford shook his head and realized it was pointless to continue arguing.  
"Fine, but if you get overwhelmed please don't hesitate to ask for help."  
_He's so damn irritating!_  
You rolled your eyes and nodded.  
A few moments of silence passed between the two of you as you both worked on finishing packing up the camp. You began to feel a tinge of guilt, realizing that your frustration wasn't towards him but the feeling of being vulnerable. You shook your head in attempt to clear your thoughts.  
_Even if I was wrong to take my frustration out on him, he was still treating me like a child! Who does he think he is?_  
You looked over your shoulder at him, he was picking up the last of the supplies and just so happened to catch your glance. His cheeks flushed a little and he smiled. You quickly turned away and began to blush yourself.  
_Damn him!!!_  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well this is awkward...._  
Ford thought to himself as he walked next to you. You two hadn't spoken since your tiny outburst when packing up the camp. It felt like the two of you had been walking in silence for hours, but he knew in reality it had probably only been about one.  
_Why do I have to be so bad at this..._  
Ford sighed, "Look...(y/n) I wasn't trying to offend you earlier..I just don't want you to get hurt if I can prevent it."  
He braced himself for your response, unsure if that would upset you more or if you would completely reject his apology altogether.  
"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken my frustration out on you when you were just trying to help."  
He was surprised by your apology, he definitely didn't expect that.  
"You don't have to be sorry! Please don't think I took offense to any of it, I can understand your irritation."  
He looked at you trying to read your expression and you looked up at him.  
"Ford...Thank you, for everything." You looked away shyly.  
Ford smiled to himself, admiring the tinge of red in your cheeks.  
"Of course."  
You two walked together in a comforting silence until the sunset.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
You were a bit tinged with the guilt and some slight embarrassment of throwing a tantrum earlier. It had been awhile since you had a companion and it was obvious that you are unsure of how to deal with having someone else around. Especially a someone who keeps you from being independent.  
_He's just trying to help though...I shouldn't be so hard on him..Ugh! Why am I like this?!_  
You sigh in frustration at how utterly hopeless you are with this kind of stuff.  
_Who am I kidding though? Independence aside, it's nice not to be alone. Especially with...him..._  
Just like that your cheeks are burning again, all the possibilities of this newfound companionship running through your head.    
_Wait wait wait, stop. How can I even think like that right now?! I mean...He is..gorgeous..God he's gorgeous and mysterious which just makes him even more tempting..._  
"(y/n)? Are you alright? Do you feel ill?"  
_Welcome back fluttery feeling in my stomach.._  
You snap back to reality at the sound of Fords voice, realizing you had just stopped mid step to daydream.  
"Um..Yes, I'm fine. Just lost in my own head over here I suppose. NOT WITH ANYTHING PARTICULAR THOUGH...Just..zoning out..."  
You awkwardly chuckle at Fords puzzling look, hoping you don't look too guilty.  
_If only he knew what was really going on in my head..._  
You shake your head at yourself as you both continue on.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well she's acting peculiar...I hope she's not still mad about earlier. Maybe she's plotting my death! Haha, hopefully not.._  
Ford quickly glances back and catches you shaking your head at yourself.  
_Perhaps I shouldn't let my guard down quite yet._  
He began to imagine you attacking him from behind, pinning him down, feeling your body against his..  
_Well..that escalated quickly. If that's the case, maybe dying by her hands wouldn't be so terrible._  
With that thought he quietly chuckled to himself.  
"So...(y/n), it's pretty dark now, should we set up camp for the night? There seems to be a nice cave over to the north."  
"Yeah that sounds good, my legs are starting to ache so it'll-"  
Before you could finish your sentence Ford picked you up and started carrying you over to the cave.  
"I'm so sorry, I should have asked about your pain levels earlier."  
Ford looked down to find you staring at him in awe, he quickly averted his gaze back to the cave.  
_Shit..I hope she's not offended._  
He was about to apologize again until we felt you nuzzle into his chest, he almost froze but feared you would stop if he did.  
_I almost want to start walking slower..I shouldn't think so much into this she's probably just exhausted due to her injuries._  
He kept his pace, concentrating on staying relaxed.  
_I don't want her to think I'm uncomfortable with this, but I don't want her to think I'm enjoying it too much! I have to stop being so anxious over this, I'm sure she can hear my heartbeat going crazy.._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_I can't tell if this is too much or if he's fine with it. Maybe he's just being polite? What if I'm making him uncomfortable and he's just taking pity on me?!_  
You couldn't help but lay your head against his chest, truth be told you were exhausted. You two had been traveling for hours, you were relieved he found somewhere to set up camp.  
_Even if he is pitying me, I'll take it. I could hardly stand anymore and this is..._  
You took comfort in the warmth radiating off of him.  
_Much better..._  
You felt the air change as Ford carried you into the cave, he stopped and you felt his chest stiffen.  
"So..(y/n)..I'm gonna put you down so I can set up camp really quick, please just relax I can handle it all."  
He gently sat you down on a large boulder against the cave wall. It was dark and a little wet, but much better than being in the open forest. At least in the confines of the cave, you both would be a bit harder to detect.  
"Ford..Thank you for carrying me, I didn't realize just how much the walking had taken a toll on me. I suppose I'm not quite used to being so..pathetic."  
Ford smiled a soft, sweet smile.  
"You're not pathetic (y/n), you got injured putting up an incredible fight against a ferocious beast. There's no shame in that."  
"Still..I'm not used to-"  
Your words fall short as your throat begins to tighten, the world around you starts to fade away. You can barely hear Fords worried voice, he sounds so far away.  
Everything is black and you feel like you're falling.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The smell of ash fills your nose, your lungs tighten from the thickness of the air._  
_You open your eyes and everything is grey, it's quiet and still._  
_"Ford?? Where are you? Ford?!"_  
_You call out to no answer, your calls don't even give off an echo.The air around you feels suffocating, you try to call out again but it comes out as a pathetic squeak. You look up to the sky at the soft moonlight illuminating the dull world around you._  
_"Where am I?"_  
_Suddenly the moon begins to shift, you watch in horror as it turns into an eye staring down at you._  
_"Well! Look what we have HERE!"_  
_The voice getting more deeper and sinister with each word._  
_"Who are you?! Why have you brought me here?"_  
_The gold triangle reveals himself, leaning towards you on his cane._  
_"Calm down, we both know you're too terrified to do anything. You know, the whole legends and all."_  
_"No...It can't be, Bill Cipher? What do you want from me?"_  
_"Listen toots, I don't have much time here, but you know ol' Fordsy? Yeah, he's a friend of mine gone rogue so you outta be careful. The man is capable of more than you think."_  
_"I won't be swayed by your lies! He told me about your tricks!"_  
_"Hahahaha! Tricks huh? Like this?"_  
_Your bandaged injuries become unraveled, the healing skin splitting open. You fall to the ground screaming in pain as Bill laughs at your misery._  
_"Wow! Who knew you could scream so loud! I bet you'd like to have Ford make you scream like this huh? Hahahaha! Too bad he'd never be interested in some weird alien like you!"_  
_Bill snaps his fingers and your cuts deepen and he cackles at your howls of pain._  
_"Please..stop..."_  
_"Hmmmmm...Tell you what, if you agree to help me I will give you your filthy fantasy with Ford, but you have to make a deal with me."_  
_"Never....I know what you've done you demon and I will never help you."_  
_"Wrong answer!"_  
_He snaps his fingers once again, the pain becomes unbearable. Everything starts to spin, you fall on your back and fade into unconsciousness with the sound of Bills evil laughter ringing in your ears._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shit! Shit! Shit!"  
Ford kept cursing to himself as he rang out a rag of water on your face. You had passed out, but the things you were mumbling are what truly worried him. You had been cursing some unknown entity and calling out for him, he tried to wake you up but nothing was working. Just then a chill went down his spine, he heard the soft echo of maniacal laughter in his head.  
_No...._  
You woke up screaming and sobbing, clutching at your injured body. Ford jumped back in shock.  
"(Y/n)?? What's wrong?"  
You were furiously rubbing your injuries, consoling the remaining phantom pain from Bill had made you endure. Your skin still felt like it was on fire, you knew it was a dream but the pain felt so real. Ford knew deep down that whatever you were feeling was Bills doing, the guilt of putting you at risk hit him almost instantly.  
"(Y/n)? Did you see Bill?"  
You froze, the shock of the dream still wearing off.  
"I..I...Oh Ford! It was awful!"  
You continued sobbing, the nightmare still playing in your head. Ford walked over to you and sat down next to you, wrapping his arms around you.  
"I'm so sorry, this all my fault. It's me he wants and I've gotten you involved. I'm so sorry (y/n), please forgive me. I didn't mean for this to happen."  
He tightened his grip around you, pulling you closer. All your worries washed away, your fears suddenly disappeared. All your aches had been replaced with warmth, the fluttery feeling you've felt all this time made its grand entrance back into your stomach. You didn't know what to do, you had never been embraced like this. Ford felt amazing around you, he was warm and comforting. He made you feel safe.  
"Ford..I...."  
_How is it that I've known you for such a short time and yet I feel like I've never been this close to anyone?_  
You looked up and met his gaze, his eyes ridden with guilt.  
"I never meant to drag you into this mess (y/n)"  
_I will gladly be involved as long as I'm with you.._  
You could feel his breath as he spoke, your heart was pounding, adrenaline pumping through your veins.  
_I don't care what that stupid triangle says!_  
He opened his mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by your lips meeting his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Jeeeeeeeeez it's been awhile, let me start off with I am so sorry for making you all wait! So much has happened these last few months, but I feel like my life is finally back in order enough to continue. I've been playing with so many different ideas for this fic and it's just a matter of getting it all written out! Thank you all for the kudos on the first chapter, I'm so happy to contribute to our love for Ford!! I'm sorry it's not super long, so much more is on its way, but please enjoy this for the meantime! <3<3<3

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So this is my first fanfic, so plz be gentle with me <3 I plan on this being pretty long but don't worry I will give you all your sinful needs, I promise ;) I hope you all like it so far...Any feedback is greatly appreciated! Thank you so much for reading :)


End file.
